Goodlooking
by MoonlightOrange666
Summary: Grimmjow/OC.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Goodlooking**

"Personally, I like it. Great job Szayel."

"Why, thank you, Aizen-sama. I think it suits her perfectly."

_Huh? Voices… Where am I? _

I opened my eyes to see a shifty-looking man with brown hair and a man beside him with pink hair. They seemed to be staring at me…but why?

Looking at my new attire, I had found my answer at that very moment. Somehow I had ended up wearing a rather short mini-skirt, knee-high boots, and a very revealing tube-top.

"Eeep!" I swiftly covered myself the best I could while the two men simply gaped at me.

The brown-haired man turned to the pink-haired one. "I don't think she likes your work very much."

Frowning, he replied, "Ah, well. I'll just have to make another one." With that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

The remaining man glanced back to me before calling someone into the room. Seconds later, a man with black hair, green eyes, and a hole in his chest walked in. He bowed to the other man.

"Take her to her cell, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra briskly nodded. "As you wish, Aizen-sama."

He then took hold of my arm and led me out of the room. We passed through several corridors. As we were almost to my cell, I saw a man with bright blue hair and a hole in his stomach walking the opposite direction.

"_What a little slut. I suppose she's Aizen's new _pet_," _I heard him think to himself. It was such a pain to have to hear thoughts from someone such as him. Yes, I read thoughts, have premonitions, and I can do some minor healing. I suppose that could be the reason I'm here… But really, I've gotten a tad off track. Let me continue…

After hearing his thoughts, I swiftly kicked him in the shin and, if I had a voice in my head, it would have been calling me a dumbass. Really, Stephanie? You just kicked one of the toughest-looking guys you've ever see! I don't need a voice, I'll do it myself: DUMBASS!

Oh, boy! He was so pissed-off; steam was practically billowing from his ears. After getting over the initial shock of having 'Aizen's pet' kick him, he grabs me by my neck; taking me away from Ulquiorra and slamming me into the wall.

"What the hell was that for?" He tightens his grip and press me harder into the wall.

Smirking, my sarcastic side makes its way to the surface. "Personally, I don't much enjoy hearing some jerk's screwed-up thoughts while I'm on my way to spend the rest of my life in a cell."

Ding ding ding! Score two for being a dumbass! I am so winning this game…What's that? You say this isn't a game and I'm about to get myself killed. Well, there goes my fun.

"Grimmjow," I hear Ulquiorra call out menacingly. "Need I remind you that she is Aizen's property?"

Funny, I thought I was his pet…

Grimmjow stopped and threw me to the ground. "Keh!" He glances back at me once and then continues his way down the corridor.

Helping me up, Ulquiorra leads me the rest of the way to my cell. When we arrived, I was rather shocked.

You know, when I pictured a cell, this was not what I had in mind. Instead, it had one barred window with a constant view of a crescent moon, a seemingly confortable couch, and even white walls! Too bad I got stuck with slutty clothes…

Silently, Ulquiorra left and locked the door behind him.

I briefly glanced at the moon before sitting down on the couch.

_Tap tap tap tap…_

"_Footsteps?" _I thought to myself. "Is somebody the—"

I'm cut off when the cell door broke down abruptly. As the dust and debris began to settle, I knew who I was dealing with. Grimmjow.

Heh, I thought he was pissed off when I saw him in the hall! This was a thousand times worse.

He tossed the door out of his way, bringing up even more dust. "Grind! Pantera!" he shouted while out of my vision.

Before the dust had time to clear, I saw him lunge at me from the dust. His claws were bared and ready to strike me. In seconds I felt them tearing my skin and—

I woke up screaming my head off. "Damn it! He's an ass even in my dreams—er nightmares would be more exact!"

"But…he is rather…good-looking. I can at least say that…" I trailed off when I heard something move behind the couch. Guess who?

Grimmjow himself leaned over the back of the couch. His smirk couldn't get any bigger. "What was that? Who did you say was 'good-looking'?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "Ulquiorra."

"Hey!" he yelled, punching me lightly.

"No, no! Sorry, I mean to say Aizen-_sama_." I made sure to move out of his hitting range this time.

He growled and proceeded to chase me. "Don't make me chase you until I get the right answer!"

Stopping, he caught up to me. "So, who's good-looking?" he asked; prepared to tackle me.

I tapped my finger to my lips for a second. "You know, that pink-haired guy was kinda cute…"

"That's it!" he growled before tackling me to the ground.


End file.
